


【锤基】霸道神王：王弟别想带球跑（神工降雨番外篇）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 本文是坑，最后以大纲的形式完结涉及的漫画相关信息都是作者道听途说的，还加入了一定私设，所以没啥参考价值。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无限战争后索尔耗尽一生收集了洛基的灵魂碎片，在一个没有索尔和洛基的平行世界将重生的弟弟托付奥丁成为阿萨唯一的王子，但洛基在成年时还是找回了前世的记忆，经过艰难坎坷他收集齐无限宝石复活了他的哥哥，并继承了阿斯加德的王位，兄弟大婚，双王共治。

阿斯加德的年轻神王最近有点无聊。

洛基倚坐在王座上，一只手支着扶手，一只手拄着永恒之枪，仙宫里最尊贵的这张座椅的另外半边现在是空着的，因为另一个王现在在中庭。

当然不是说没有索尔，众神之王的日子就会过不下去，事实上，他已经把戏剧《阿斯加德的洛基王》的故事写到第十三篇了。洛基沉着脸，他始终不能理解地球对他哥哥的吸引力，尤其现在是他俩来之不易的第二段神生，索尔居然又去加入什么复仇者了。

“弟弟，你会是一个好国王的，我更适合保卫九界，如果我总是坐在王座上，就无法完成这件事了。”

呵，看来总是坐在中庭倒是有助于完成他那伟大的职责了？

作为一名英明神武的九界之王，洛基对地球当然也做了必要的了解，那群复仇者和他上一个宇宙里见过的人员构成都差不多，包裹铁皮的小个子，国旗穿在身上脑门顶着A字的大兵，装模作样的二流法师，让他爱恨交加的浩克，不过也有些人是完全陌生的。

“弟弟，他叫罗伯特•雷诺兹，你也可以称他为哨兵。”索尔上一次从中庭回来的时候是这样向他介绍这位新朋友的，“他现在还在考察期，不过我觉得他很快就能成为一个优秀的复仇者的！”

洛基看着魔法带来的投影，上面浮现的是一个金色头发的壮实青年——诸神在上，他未免壮实过头了，金色紧身衣上肌肉的隆起清晰可见，整个人也是亮瞎了的金光灿灿，不过银舌头打量了一阵，就忍不住指着那条黑色腰带上酷似S的金灿灿的花纹道：“这是你们从哪个宇宙拉来的低配版超人吗？”

索尔显然没有听懂，他照旧乐呵呵的：“上次纽约重刑犯监狱暴动，史蒂夫他们去那里结果遇到了危险，多亏了这位哨兵从天而降！”

是啊，他从天而降就赢得了索尔的感激，真是太可惜了，这个叫雷诺兹的小伙子要是能迟到一会儿再从天而降，没准还能赢得另一位神王的感激呢。

洛基如是想道，不过没有说出口，毕竟他和美国的榜样也没什么仇怨。邪神觉得自己的性情近来已经愈发温和，哪怕恶作剧都温柔的过分，就算是照顾他的傻兄长吧，毕竟索尔那个傻瓜曾经在没有他看着时直接耗尽了生命。

诡计之神没有察觉，他自己的眉眼都柔和起来了。

阿斯加德近来无事，在将日常事务交给海姆达尔主持，又和父母报备了一下之后，洛基通过九界间的秘密通道，悄然降临地球。

*  
理论上应该有三千岁，但实际操作中依旧年轻淘气（可能是年轻的身体状况对头脑性格的反作用力吧，洛基现在无意深究）的诡计之神决定，给这次中庭的兄弟见面张罗点儿惊喜。

他摇身一变，就成了一位红发黑眼的美人儿，一位身材火辣的中庭女性，在确保了自己浑身上下没有半点能令人联想起阿斯加德国王的外貌特征后，魔法师轻而易举地混进了复仇者们的联欢晚会。

晚宴在斯塔克大厦举行，除了复仇者也有一些工作人员，洛基恶趣味地给自己幻化出一张名字为简的身份牌，从黑寡妇靠着的吧台上要了一杯红酒。邪神慵懒地半倚台桌，缓缓转身，举起酒杯，目光投向人群中的索尔•奥丁森。

她的哥哥总是万众之中中最光辉夺目的那一个。

洛基露出一丝微笑。

“留神，这位是已婚人士。”罗曼诺夫低声劝告，“那边那个也许更适合你把他作为目标。”

奥丁的幼女好奇地顺着她的目光看去，结果就看见了“哨兵”雷诺兹，好吧，那位完全是另一种“光辉夺目”，周围簇拥的姑娘们里三层外三层都挡不住他的金光闪闪。

洛基收回目光，旁边的女特工举起酒杯：“娜塔莎，我没见过你。”

“简。”诡计之神吐出捏造的名字，“我对那边那位更感兴趣。”

索尔正笑着摇头，拒绝一位女士的约会邀请，显然还有人不知道他不是单身汉。

娜塔莎皱了皱眉：“他不但已婚，结婚对象还是一个男人，你确定？”

邪神咧嘴一笑，她幻化的那对黑眸流光溢彩：“我确定。”

这个红发尤物款款走去，在雷神不经意间欺近他身边，银舌头吐出娇媚的声音：“想尝尝我的葡萄酒——还有我吗，亲爱的？”

索尔被他的突然靠近吓了一跳，等他反应过来时，洛基已经像一条蛇一样贴了上去，让饱满的胸脯几乎触及雷霆之神健硕的胸膛。她噙着笑，眼波宛转，摆出十足诱惑的架势。

如果在过去，在上辈子他们青春莽撞的时候，雷神是不会拒绝这些向他示好的女性的，起码不会当众撂她们的面子。不过现在他们拥有彼此，再无他求，索尔便总是彬彬有礼地将这些贴上来的美人们拒于千里之外。

还没有哪个女人这样直接地投怀送抱呢。

洛基的脸上挂着微笑，心里已经大笑出声，预备看她的哥哥一时失措的模样。

索尔愣了片刻，目光扫过洛基的身份牌，下一秒，这金发的神明却在蓝眼睛里如海潮般涌起情欲，他从洛基手中顺过酒杯，故意在她唇印的杯沿呷了一口，接着带着酒味的唇齿在她耳垂上磨蹭起来，热息直钻她的耳窝：“谢谢，你的酒很甜，你尝起来也会那么甜吗——亲爱的简？”

洛基傻眼了。

*  
洛基回到了阿斯加德，有点儿提不起劲来。

他甚至忘了给索尔的腰来个纪念，好吧，说真的，邪神已经多久没有捅那个愚蠢大块头的肾了？除了刚刚复活雷神的时候，当时的小王子恨恨一刀，寄托的却是隔世的千年思念。

他肯定有什么地方露出了破绽，索尔对“简”又是搂腰，又是摸屁股，差点儿就要带她去雷神在复仇者大厦的卧室了。就在他俩纠缠成一团时，忽然一阵金光从旁边射来，洛基转头就看见了那个“低配版超人”，或者说哨兵。

“索尔，你是有配偶的人。”雷诺兹说道。

雷神愣了愣，洛基挑起眉毛，气氛忽然有些古怪。同时大楼里参加晚宴的好些人也都注目过来，毕竟最大的两个光源现在正站在一处微妙地对峙着，而且那位已婚的神明怀里还搂着一个小妖精——当初洛基收集宝石复活兄长，二人相拥的感人一幕可是当着大部分复仇者上演的，任谁也不会想到索尔竟然会在中庭采野花。

罗曼诺夫下意识地掏出了特工拍照小道具，犹豫片刻，还是收了起来。

在索尔回答之前，恶作剧的心理便从诡计之神的心头升起，这个尤物轻巧地从兄长的怀里离开，笑吟吟地看向哨兵，眉目流转：“我听说过你，你是罗伯特•雷诺兹，厉害的哨兵，引人爱慕的勇士，所以你和索尔谁更强大？”

雷神的手立刻按在了她的肩上，索尔沉声开口：“引人爱慕的勇士？你的目光应该在我身上。”

哨兵抱臂在胸：“你该不会是在胁迫这位小姐吧，我不介意和你一战，索尔。”

“等等！”斯塔克赶紧介入，“我相信索尔不会这么做的，只是一个误会。还有这位——简，哇哦，你可真高挑可爱，你是哪个部门的？这两个大块头中间可不好处，行行好，来这边喝一杯。”

“是的是的，别吵了。”巴顿也凑了上来，一边搭住一个队友的肩膀，“老天爷，你们俩可厉害得很，我真不知道自己怎么拿着弓箭和你们当同事的。”

其他复仇者也都来劝和，这架是肯定打不起来了，洛基笑了笑，顺势脱身，恶作剧很有趣，可索尔现在九成九知道了他的身份，事情就不那么有趣了。

很快诡计之神就找到机会回了神域，他踏上彩虹桥的起点，甚至没有变回原样，语气没精打采：“海姆达尔，看到你真让人高兴啊。”

“你是谁？”忠诚的守门人警惕地问道。

洛基怔住，怀疑地眯起眼睛，盯住海姆达尔那对无所不览的橙黄眸子：“难道你那双窥探隐私的眼睛连你的国王也认不出来？”

“我并不窥探隐私，为守护阿斯加德，见我所当见。你听起来像是洛基陛下，但是我看不到你的真身。”

“索尔就……”邪神阴郁地说到一半，截住了话头，“这不好笑，海姆达尔，再见。”

唰得一声，守护之剑横在了他眼前。

“你要叛国吗！”

“不，我不能放一个可疑的人进我所守护的阿斯加德。”海姆达尔说道，“我没有开玩笑。”

洛基嗤笑一声：“你的眼力可真不怎么样。”绿光闪过，伪装褪去，露出黑发绿眼的本相。

海姆达尔收回宝剑，躬身行礼。

*  
洛基回到仙宫，对着穿衣镜研究了很久。

海姆达尔尚且看不出他的伪装有什么纰漏，索尔是怎么看穿的？诡计之神回忆了半天，也没想起他的哥哥从上个宇宙到这个宇宙的神生历程间有获得过什么“魔法在我面前统统失效”的神技能（看在九界最强法师的份上，现在的雷神已经够难对付的了，可千万别让他再占那么大的优势），现在事情简直扑朔迷离。

放在过去，多疑忧惧的小王子肯定会怀疑兄长对他的忠心，可现在的洛基不会再那么想了，他思考了一阵找不到答案，便将事情压在了心底。

半年之后，觉得索尔此次中庭假日时间未免过长的神王决定，他得再去地球一趟。

*  
从哪里跌倒，就应该从哪里爬起来，诡计之神绝不认输。

洛基变幻了一个金发蓝眼的女郎，仍旧个头高挑，身材丰满。不过她对这个形象还是有些许犹豫的——如果雷神会喜欢这般模样，那只能说明索尔是个自恋狂魔。

他在一家烤肉店里找到了复仇者们，显然这是一次战后庆功活动（天晓得为什么这颗蓝色星球如此弱小，却屡屡会发生需要超能人士集结才能解决的大事件），不过只有索尔在坚持咀嚼，其他人简直从脸上就一路写着“托尼斯塔克你再请我们来吃这种没味道的东西我就要跟你拼了”，加厚加粗的字体。

“罗伯特，好小伙儿，你刚才那下可真够给力的！”鹰眼拍了拍旁边那颗“金色太阳”的脊背，“我真是羡慕死你了，怎么做到的？”

但其实克林特疲惫的神情根本就是在说：“我真希望索尔赶紧吃完，我要赶回家点个外卖披萨垫垫饥，算了还是随便找点话题打发一下时间吧。”

“呃，其实我……”哨兵脸上闪过一丝尴尬。

“就是那么回事儿，”托尼懒洋洋地支着下巴，“我们的政府一直在试着做出老冰棍当年那款血清，但是动物实验全失败了，所以没法进入下一阶段。后来有一瓶寄送到了——好像是布鲁斯的一个前同事的实验室里，我记得，结果那天教授没锁门，雷诺兹就进去了。”

话题主角的脸色更加忸怩不安起来，洛基感觉到了好奇。

“结果这小子一打眼就看见了那瓶血清，他当时可真是好奇过头了，居然直接喝了下去，这种成功概率是有多低？”

“万中无一。”班纳的声音就像是在打瞌睡。

哨兵的脸色缓和了一下：“我没想到那会……那个血清带来的感觉真的很特别。”

这故事听起来一点都不吸引人，诡计之神决定加点儿料，于是此时金发大胸的她立刻作出一副无脑追星族的模样，发出一声尖叫吸引了众人的目光，接下来，她迎着众复仇者们惊恐的目光跳进他们的聚餐中间，眼神直勾勾地看向雷神：“天啊！我看见索尔了！我爱你！”

可怜的蜘蛛侠差点把果汁吸管吞下去，托尼赶紧给他伸手拍背。

“你能给我一个吻吗！”她饰演的女郎夸张地喊道，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。

索尔猛地站了起来，二人对视片刻，这时邪神目光一转，爆发出一声更响亮的尖叫：“天啊，是哨兵！我简直爱死你了——”

砰！

雷神一拳砸在餐桌上，猎鹰惊恐地发现这张中庭的小桌竟然没碎，而是直接出现了一个透明的窟窿。


	2. Chapter 2

洛基回到了阿斯加德，有点儿提不起劲来。

他甚至忘了给索尔的腰来个纪念，好吧，说真的，邪神已经多久没有捅那个愚蠢大块头的肾了？除了刚刚复活雷神的时候，当时的小王子恨恨一刀，寄托的却是隔世的千年思念。

他肯定有什么地方露出了破绽，索尔对“简”又是搂腰，又是摸屁股，差点儿就要带她去雷神在复仇者大厦的卧室了。就在他俩纠缠成一团时，忽然一阵金光从旁边射来，洛基转头就看见了那个“低配版超人”，或者说哨兵。

“索尔，你是有配偶的人。”雷诺兹说道。

雷神愣了愣，洛基挑起眉毛，气氛忽然有些古怪。同时大楼里参加晚宴的好些人也都注目过来，毕竟最大的两个光源现在正站在一处微妙地对峙着，而且那位已婚的神明怀里还搂着一个小妖精——当初洛基收集宝石复活兄长，二人相拥的感人一幕可是当着大部分复仇者上演的，任谁也不会想到索尔竟然会在中庭采野花。

罗曼诺夫下意识地掏出了特工拍照小道具，犹豫片刻，还是收了起来。

在索尔回答之前，恶作剧的心理便从诡计之神的心头升起，这个尤物轻巧地从兄长的怀里离开，笑吟吟地看向哨兵，眉目流转：“我听说过你，你是罗伯特•雷诺兹，厉害的哨兵，引人爱慕的勇士，所以你和索尔谁更强大？”

雷神的手立刻按在了她的肩上，索尔沉声开口：“引人爱慕的勇士？你的目光应该在我身上。”

哨兵抱臂在胸：“你该不会是在胁迫这位小姐吧，我不介意和你一战，索尔。”

“等等！”斯塔克赶紧介入，“我相信索尔不会这么做的，只是一个误会。还有这位——简，哇哦，你可真高挑可爱，你是哪个部门的？这两个大块头中间可不好处，行行好，来这边喝一杯。”

“是的是的，别吵了。”巴顿也凑了上来，一边搭住一个队友的肩膀，“老天爷，你们俩可厉害得很，我真不知道自己怎么拿着弓箭和你们当同事的。”

其他复仇者也都来劝和，这架是肯定打不起来了，洛基笑了笑，顺势脱身，恶作剧很有趣，可索尔现在九成九知道了他的身份，事情就不那么有趣了。

很快诡计之神就找到机会回了神域，他踏上彩虹桥的起点，甚至没有变回原样，语气没精打采：“海姆达尔，看到你真让人高兴啊。”

“你是谁？”忠诚的守门人警惕地问道。

洛基怔住，怀疑地眯起眼睛，盯住海姆达尔那对无所不览的橙黄眸子：“难道你那双窥探隐私的眼睛连你的国王也认不出来？”

“我并不窥探隐私，为守护阿斯加德，见我所当见。你听起来像是洛基陛下，但是我看不到你的真身。”

“索尔就……”邪神阴郁地说到一半，截住了话头，“这不好笑，海姆达尔，再见。”

唰得一声，守护之剑横在了他眼前。

“你要叛国吗！”

“不，我不能放一个可疑的人进我所守护的阿斯加德。”海姆达尔说道，“我没有开玩笑。”

洛基嗤笑一声：“你的眼力可真不怎么样。”绿光闪过，伪装褪去，露出黑发绿眼的本相。

海姆达尔收回宝剑，躬身行礼。

*  
洛基回到仙宫，对着穿衣镜研究了很久。

海姆达尔尚且看不出他的伪装有什么纰漏，索尔是怎么看穿的？诡计之神回忆了半天，也没想起他的哥哥从上个宇宙到这个宇宙的神生历程间有获得过什么“魔法在我面前统统失效”的神技能（看在九界最强法师的份上，现在的雷神已经够难对付的了，可千万别让他再占那么大的优势），现在事情简直扑朔迷离。

放在过去，多疑忧惧的小王子肯定会怀疑兄长对他的忠心，可现在的洛基不会再那么想了，他思考了一阵找不到答案，便将事情压在了心底。

半年之后，觉得索尔此次中庭假日时间未免过长的神王决定，他得再去地球一趟。

*  
从哪里跌倒，就应该从哪里爬起来，诡计之神绝不认输。

洛基变幻了一个金发蓝眼的女郎，仍旧个头高挑，身材丰满。不过她对这个形象还是有些许犹豫的——如果雷神会喜欢这般模样，那只能说明索尔是个自恋狂魔。

他在一家烤肉店里找到了复仇者们，显然这是一次战后庆功活动（天晓得为什么这颗蓝色星球如此弱小，却屡屡会发生需要超能人士集结才能解决的大事件），不过只有索尔在坚持咀嚼，其他人简直从脸上就一路写着“托尼斯塔克你再请我们来吃这种没味道的东西我就要跟你拼了”，加厚加粗的字体。

“罗伯特，好小伙儿，你刚才那下可真够给力的！”鹰眼拍了拍旁边那颗“金色太阳”的脊背，“我真是羡慕死你了，怎么做到的？”

但其实克林特疲惫的神情根本就是在说：“我真希望索尔赶紧吃完，我要赶回家点个外卖披萨垫垫饥，算了还是随便找点话题打发一下时间吧。”

“呃，其实我……”哨兵脸上闪过一丝尴尬。

“就是那么回事儿，”托尼懒洋洋地支着下巴，“我们的政府一直在试着做出老冰棍当年那款血清，但是动物实验全失败了，所以没法进入下一阶段。后来有一瓶寄送到了——好像是布鲁斯的一个前同事的实验室里，我记得，结果那天教授没锁门，雷诺兹就进去了。”

话题主角的脸色更加忸怩不安起来，洛基感觉到了好奇。

“结果这小子一打眼就看见了那瓶血清，他当时可真是好奇过头了，居然直接喝了下去，这种成功概率是有多低？”

“万中无一。”班纳的声音就像是在打瞌睡。

哨兵的脸色缓和了一下：“我没想到那会……那个血清带来的感觉真的很特别。”

这故事听起来一点都不吸引人，诡计之神决定加点儿料，于是此时金发大胸的她立刻作出一副无脑追星族的模样，发出一声尖叫吸引了众人的目光，接下来，她迎着众复仇者们惊恐的目光跳进他们的聚餐中间，眼神直勾勾地看向雷神：“天啊！我看见索尔了！我爱你！”

可怜的蜘蛛侠差点把果汁吸管吞下去，托尼赶紧给他伸手拍背。

“你能给我一个吻吗！”她饰演的女郎夸张地喊道，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。

索尔猛地站了起来，二人对视片刻，这时邪神目光一转，爆发出一声更响亮的尖叫：“天啊，是哨兵！我简直爱死你了——”

砰！

雷神一拳砸在餐桌上，猎鹰惊恐地发现这张中庭的小桌竟然没碎，而是直接出现了一个透明的窟窿。

*  
因为雷霆之神的一拳，一块桌板掉到了地上。

众人纷纷看向索尔。

金发的神王深吸一口气，移开拳头，桌面上赫然是被他刚刚砸穿的圆洞，他收回拳头，露出一个灿烂笑容：“你更喜欢哨兵吗？”

洛基僵了僵。

诡计之神十拿九稳，他肯定又被识破了。

而此时完全在状况外的哨兵雷诺兹误解了二人的互动，这位金色太阳也站起身来，开口：“索尔，如果你想要以这种方式威胁别人的话，在我面前这么做，就是打错算盘了。”

雷诺兹的手在桌面上轻轻按了按，接着也是啪嗒一声，一块桌板掉地，桌面上是一个极其规整的五指巴掌洞，洞缘平滑，跟用激光切割出来的一模一样。托尼叹了口气，转头对已经目瞪口呆的烤肉店主管说：“我会赔偿的。”

接着他又转回头来：“拜托行行好，不要为了一位追星族更喜欢谁这种小事吵吵，斯塔克是全美前五名最受欢迎的复仇者这种事我拿出来炫耀过吗？如果再这样下去，我迟早要把你俩抓进我的能源公司去供电。还有这位女士，劳驾请回家去，回头我就让人把索尔和哨兵，当然还有我的签名册送到你家去。”

哦，我怎么不知道你斯塔克公司的快递业务已经拓展到阿斯加德了？邪神想着，依旧有些不甘心，她不知道自己的幻术究竟是哪里出了问题，看这群复仇者们的反应，也只有索尔真正认出了她。

看她没有动弹，索尔的眼睛暗了暗，接着一把抓住洛基的衣服领子，将她往自己这边拖了点，倾身要去吻她。另一位神王对此当然没什么意见，诸神在上，他俩已经半年没——

“住手。”哨兵按住了索尔的胳膊。

赶在兄长发火前，银舌头歪头一笑：“哦，别嫉妒，哨兵，一会儿我也会向你要求一个——”

呲——

——她的衣领好像被索尔扯破了！

看情况不对，复仇者们分作三拨，又拉又劝，一拨把哨兵按在了旁边，一拨迫使雷神松开了手，在场不多的女士娜塔莎和旺达把洛基扯到了一边的空位上。在此过程中，邪神听见雷诺兹生气的声音：“我有理由怀疑之前那位简女士的失踪和索尔有关！”

“我说过了，星期五已经查过，全球的斯塔克工业里叫简的十七个人中没有一个符合当天的那位小姐。”托尼的声音带着困扰，“天知道她是什么人，是不是神盾局的特工。”

“不是。”罗曼诺夫一口截断。

“哦，那没准还真是了。”亿万富翁哼哼道。

“应该不是。”美国队长插入道，“我在神盾局有权限。”

“没准是独眼龙那个权限才能看见的特工？老冰棍，这你可保证不了。”

“她不是。”索尔开口道，蓝眼睛望向洛基。

好胜和不甘在邪神的胸中翻滚了一阵，最终还是偃旗息鼓下来，她叹了口气，轻轻推开眼前的黑寡妇和猩红女巫，起身走到雷神面前，这位大块头神王坐在椅子上，两腿之间留有给她靠近的位置。她便走了进去，俯身道：“我真爱你，索尔。”

“我知道。”雷霆之神露出胜利的微笑，双手环上爱人的腰，接受他理当享有的权利，在一家小烤肉店里亲吻他的洛基。

钢铁侠费了点劲，把帕克差点吸进喉咙的吸管拔了出来，然后捂住了好邻居的眼睛。周围人一片目瞪口呆，目击着阿斯加德神王出轨现场。出乎意料的是，美国队长还没来得及抗议，和索尔不太对付的哨兵也没开腔，倒是钢铁侠接到了一个电话。

“什么，要雷诺兹去执行一项任务？”斯塔克询问道，“是的，他在这里。你们的任务是——海底？亚特兰蒂斯？对陆地宣战？我在听神话故事吗？”

也可能是隔壁宇宙的串场故事，洛基心中闪念，不过接下来托尼挂了电话，对哨兵开口：“政府的一个家伙说，海底有个叫亚特兰蒂斯的地方最近有一群人鱼，那些可爱的家伙们对陆地发动了几场恐怖袭击，他们要求哨兵去摆平这件事。”

“我正需要发泄一下。”雷诺兹一口答应，“给我看看地图。”

“我一会儿跟你一道去。”钢铁侠说道。

“不必，我一个人可以解决，包括找到那里。”哨兵说完，转头对雷神道，“我不像那边那位阿斯加德的国王，以为地球是他的后宫，在这七个月的时间里对各种扑到他身上的男男女女都来者不拒，我是保卫这里的复仇者。”

接着，雷诺兹身上金光一闪，金色紧身衣和黑色腰带包裹住他全身结实突出的肌肉，蓝色斗篷飘扬起来，他腾身飞起穿过大门，唰一声消失在了天际。

洛基危险地眯起了眼。

把地球当后宫？

七个月？

男男女女？

来者不拒？

她推开索尔，直起身来，赶在雷神恐慌地要解释什么时，往后退了一步，消失在了宇宙间的秘密隧道里，密道关闭，邪神耳畔还能听见兄长愤怒担忧的叫喊。

*  
不，洛基并不真的认为哥哥会出轨。

以索尔的性格，显然“来者不拒”大概是指，无论男男女女扑到他身上要求挂在上面来个合影，来个拥抱什么的，雷神都会答应的，毕竟那都是他喜爱的中庭人。

邪神嗤笑一声，已经到了大西洋沿岸。作为阿斯加德的神，他对亚特兰蒂斯也有所耳闻，不过现在那片海底王国应该是不剩什么了，除了不知道哪里来的恐怖组织人鱼。

本来他对这些事情都没必要上心，只是近来一个梦境屡屡浮现，让这位神王心怀忧虑。

在梦里，他看见索尔和其他复仇者们东倒西歪，在他们眼前的是一片巨大的阴影，张牙舞爪腾伸着无数触手，将一个神在他们眼前活活撕成两半，血肉横飞。接着那些触手伸向了他，诡计之神在梦里拼命地奔逃，却始终无法逃脱那笼罩。他几乎能感觉到触手搭上他的身体，随即是剧烈的疼痛，洛基还看见索尔的眼泪，看见阿斯加德化为灰烬，如同前世的诸神黄昏。

还有的时候，噩梦中被追上的并不是他，而是索尔，他眼睁睁地目睹他的哥哥也被触手撕成一大片血沫，然后尖叫着醒来，浑身上下都是冷汗。阿萨神并不轻易做梦，他们的梦境带着预言的意义，而这一再重复的梦境无论是何发展，总归都非吉兆。

洛基想要改变那结局，他要找到结局的钥匙。

在梦里他没有看见哨兵，但那巨大的阴影触手背后，是一轮更为巨大的金色太阳。

而现在的问题在于，那轮金色太阳的人呢？

邪神眯着眼睛抬头看了看阴云密布的天空，该不会是哨兵看不懂地图跑错了方向吧？

*  
亚特兰蒂斯，传说原本是大西洋上的一个崇拜海神波塞冬的古老王国，后来爆发的地震和海啸将王国栖身的陆地卷入了海底，也有传说居民并未因此死去，他们在海底创造了灿烂的文明，此外还有一些国王和他弟弟以及三叉戟的不得不说的故事。

然而那毕竟是隔壁宇宙的事儿，和我现在述说的事情无关。

洛基在美国东海岸线上的一个小镇里停了下来，因为人鱼的恐怖袭击，现在海边的人家已经有不少内迁转移，沿海一股萧条气息。邪神俯身从地上拾起一张报纸，只见上面是大幅的对恐怖主义人鱼的控诉，还配有历次袭击造成的伤亡数字和被破坏的房屋照片。

行吧，比他上辈子在纽约干的还要差那么一点儿，不过这也足够让中庭的蝼蚁政府惊慌失措了。

就在诡计之神瞥见下面挤在中缝里的一个眼熟的背景照片时，空中骤然划过一道金光，洛基抬头一看，显然哨兵终于找到了正确的地点，接着这位超级英雄就一头扎进了大海。绿眼睛的魔法师将报纸叠好，往自己的空间口袋里一扔，接着快步走到沙滩边，绿光一闪，人影消失，一条银鱼钻向深水。

金色的身影游得非常快，哪怕邪神化身为鱼，这天然就属于海洋的精灵，竟也追不上哨兵的速度。洛基有些惊异，银鱼排开水流，如疾箭般俯冲下去，追着那轮深海里渐渐远去的金色太阳，却还是在不久之后就失去了光源。

既然全力都追不上，诡计之神索性放慢了些速度节省体力，他现在完全是在猜测未来，梦中的庞大触手和金色太阳都不明何意，但哨兵如同太阳的光芒闪闪让奥丁的幼子很是介怀。洛基不确定哨兵会在灾难降临时扮演何种角色，他只能去探求答案。

过了一阵，变化多端的神王判断，他已将接近海底王国时，突然嗅到了前方的血腥味。

血腥味越来越浓重了。

银鱼一甩身体，掩去身上的银光闪闪，小心翼翼地绕开了些，但血腥气不但愈发浓重，甚至洛基都看见了黑红的血色在海中弥散。这条小鱼停顿片刻，潜低身子，贴着海底多变的地形往前游去。

只见重重浓血之中，金光闪闪的哨兵抓起一名蓝色的人鱼，下一刻——

不管怎么说，阿斯加德的神王现在都是一条见过大风大浪的鱼。

但是此时他真的被吓到了。

哨兵的作战方式是手撕，这个“金色太阳”将一个人鱼活活撕成了两段。

被撕裂的那半个上身还被丢到了银鱼面前，蓝色的人鱼还活着，腰部的断裂令他痛苦的满地打滚，血液一股一股从断口散出，但没有多久，人鱼就停止了挣扎，眼睛空洞地睁着，距离洛基化身的小银鱼不过咫尺之距。

诡计之神轻轻甩动尾巴，往上游起些许，眼前的海底地面是被捣毁的人鱼基地，断壁残垣之间是无数残肢断臂，海水中飘散的鲜血和内脏说明刚才那条人鱼并不是死的最惨的一个。

而那耀眼的金色太阳就悬停在这鲜血和尸体的功绩台上，俯视着一切。

*  
回到岸上的洛基变回人形，立刻就钻进九界中的缝隙回到了纽约，就算很丢脸，神王也自我承认，他确实受惊了。他和索尔上过战场，可哪怕是年轻弑杀时的雷霆之神也没有手撕敌人这样的爱好，用刀剑在战场上将对手砍倒和用手去进行屠杀的区别，让邪神甚至有点庆幸自己入侵中庭的那个宇宙没有哨兵。

否则这位雷诺兹大概能给他哥当场表演一个斯塔克大楼手撕冰霜巨人，也就没有索尔之后那千年的烦恼了。

跟哨兵的作战方式比起来，浩克都显得格外和蔼可亲。

果然这件事在复仇者内部公布以后，这些超级英雄之间立刻就起了争论，美国队长是第一个明确表示反对的人，在战斗中对敌方造成伤亡并无不妥，但在完全行有余力能将敌人活捉的时候却大肆屠杀，这令罗杰斯不能接受，大部分人也同意好队长的意见，可哨兵无动于衷。

“我是遵从政府的命令，而且那些人鱼是恐怖分子，这样做可以威慑未来任何想袭击人类的生物。”

索尔有那么一瞬间也想起了自己的弟弟，钢铁侠看向哨兵：“雷诺兹，我们并不是完全唯政府之命是从的，你究竟为什么——”

“他们帮助了我。”雷诺兹回答道。

“帮助了你什么？”

“他们帮助了我战胜我自己。”哨兵说完，就拒绝再多说一个字了。

当晚的斯塔克大厦里气氛沉闷，哨兵看出他自己不受欢迎，一早就飞行离开了。托尼表示他要去地下室看一下新装甲的研发进度，班纳博士陪他一道去了，美国队长坐在沙发里，双手交叉抱胸，沉着脸一言不发。

“有人看见索尔了吗？”娜塔莎忽然注意到。

“他好像出去了……”鹰眼摇摇头，眼神迷离。

“嘿，你怎么了？”

“我觉得我刚才喝的……那杯酒不大对……”

“谁给你的？”

“我不清楚，”克林特的嘴巴挤成一个很大的弧度，他眨了眨眼，傻笑了两声，“是个美人儿，索尔跟他出去了。”

罗杰斯站了起来，和罗曼诺夫交换了一个眼神，将鹰眼扶回了房间。

*  
另一边，酒店的豪华套间里，洛基看着他喝高了平躺在床上的兄长，眯了眯绿眼睛。

雷神的酒量很好，可仙宫陈酿也不是兑水的醋，稍微几滴就让那个弓箭兵飘飘欲仙了，索尔在毫无防备的情况下灌下了一整瓶呢。

“你给我喝什么……了？”金发的神王喃喃道。

“哦，没什么，是你喜欢的东西。”洛基笑了笑，俯身下去亲吻索尔，随即二人就亲吻的难解难分。过了许久，邪神才勉强从哥哥的胳膊间挣开一点身体，银舌头带着诱哄的语调开口：“亲爱的，五个月前你和简去宾馆是怎么回事？”

火神问道，绿眼睛里隐伏着火焰。

那个简可不是他扮演的，是这个世界也有一个简•福斯特！当从海底王国回来后过了一段时间，洛基想起了之前报纸中缝里自己忘看的内容，他拿出报纸瞧了瞧，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛——那是一则八卦，有人抓拍到了雷神和一名女子搂抱成一团走进一家小旅馆，不过因为只拍到了二人的背影，狗仔们也不敢很肯定，就只用了“神似雷神的男子和陌生女性进小旅馆开房，阿斯加德神王被戴绿帽！”的标题将这则花边夹在了人鱼恐怖袭击新闻的边角。

去他的神似，洛基一眼就能认出那两个背影！

诡计之神甚至直接黑进了这家报社的内部网络，找到了原始相片素材，发现狗仔们没有对照片做任何加工，绿眼睛神王的心当场就凉了半截，另外半截在对哥哥坚强的信心里才保持了温暖。他一不做二不休，立刻进入复仇者大厦，将索尔灌醉拖走了。

至于鹰眼，谁让他眼神那么好的。

索尔被他问得愣了愣，笑着将洛基拖进怀里，也不回答，只是带着酒味的吻不断落了下来。诡计之神试图挣脱，却根本不是兄长的对手，呲一声响，雷神的幼弟感觉到背后一凉，他的衣服竟然被这个醉汉撕开了！

雷霆之神一个翻身，将他压在身下。

洛基叹了口气，伸手搂住哥哥的脖颈，在雨点般的吻里坚持询问：“你说……我……别亲了……我是谁？！”

索尔一顿，眯着眼睛盯起他来，敢情这家伙根本没认清人就在搂着又亲又吻，邪神几乎气炸了胸。但雷神最后一句话没说，就又狠狠地吻了下来，带着阿萨数千年历史的酒味混合着雷雨的气息侵入了洛基的感官，他们已经太久没有亲密的接触了，身体的每个细胞几乎都在叫嚣着要靠近彼此，邪神不甘地挣扎了一阵，最终还是被哥哥拖进了情欲的旋涡之中。

——————————我是作者想皮几下的分割线——————————

【这是床上的NC17的拉灯】

【这是从床上掉到地上的NC17的拉灯】

【这是从地上抱到了墙壁上的NC17的拉灯】

【这是哥哥抱着弟弟进了浴室在镜子前的NC17的拉灯】

——————————我是作者皮过继续正文的线——————————

翌日，阳光照进窗户，唤醒了全身绵软无力的邪神，他的兄长抱着他睡在床上，呼呼打着酒味儿的鼾声。洛基咬了咬牙，从雷神的胳膊里抽出手来，将手指按上索尔的脑门。

时间是五个月前，索尔和简搂着进入小旅店之后。

他看见了他兄长的视角，他的哥哥将简塞进房间，自己也钻了进去，接着砰一声在身后关上了房门，转身就将福斯特按在玄关的墙壁间，二人之间距离极近，呼吸可闻。

“我、我们这样可不太对。”简绞了绞手指，不安道。

雷神只是注视着她。

聪明的福斯特小姐抬眼：“我们在哪里见过吗，你看我的眼神就像在哪里见过，可我想不起来，按说不应该……你这样的人，应该令人过目不忘的。”

索尔笑了笑：“我的前女友。”

“哈？”

“我的前女友，她和你一样。”雷神解释道，呼吸粗重，“那是几千年前，可能是一万多年以前……我记不清了。她不是这个宇宙的。”

简安静了片刻，然后猜测道：“平行宇宙？”

索尔点了点头：“你很聪明，我记得她也是这样。”

“好吧，那她……你的那个前女友，她叫什么名字，做什么工作的，我真的和她一模一样吗？”

“她也叫简•福斯特，和你一样。”雷神回答道，身体前倾，几乎要和简贴在一起了，“我不记得她是做什么的了，好像和天文有关……本来我也记不清她的样子了，毕竟距离她……已经过去太久了。如果不是见到你，我几乎快想不起她来了。”

简显然被这位金发神明的靠近弄得非常紧张，她也喘着气，有些战战兢兢的开口：“我记得你是已婚人士，你的丈夫洛基……”

“嘘——”索尔竖起一根手指在唇前，接着他喘了一大口气，执起对方手在手背上落下一个吻，“别告诉洛基，别告诉任何人今天的事。”

……

洛基感觉自己脑袋里的一根血管断了。

他的手颤抖着离开兄长的脑门，绿眼睛里氤氲着水雾，拼命睁大眼睛，不让泪水落下。

他的身体还和他哥哥的交缠在一起，他还在索尔的搂抱中，可洛基却只觉得浑身冰凉。今生这位诡计之神对雷神的忠心从无怀疑，他坚信他的兄长不可动摇地爱着他，但他的所见却在挑战这一切。

接着，另一个可怕的可能性袭上邪神的心头：

也许，他的哥哥，索尔•奥丁森，其实从未爱过他？

他记得他曾在古一展示的图景中，看过前世失去了兄弟的索尔是怎样的，雷神去掰开一颗中子星的熔炉，拼着被辐射到奄奄一息来打造战斧报仇。之后索尔又在茫茫宇宙中耗尽一生，只为了将洛基的每一片灵魂找到，任何人见过这一切后都不该怀疑雷神的挚爱是谁，可那也许其实是指向另一个答案的。

前世，索尔的养子问过这个父亲，洛基对他而言究竟意味着什么，雷神没有回答。

也许，是所有人都误解了。

他对索尔不过是弟弟而已。

索尔与他不同，洛基是自私的邪神，当邪神穷尽一切去收集无限宝石，不惜付出生命唤回他的兄长时，他对雷神的心意便再也无可掩盖。但那光荣正义的雷霆之神是另一种人，他付出一切去救他的弟弟，只需要洛基是他的兄弟，死在了他的面前，他为了自己没尽到兄长的义务而愧疚，那就足够了。

也许索尔只是在做自以为是的补偿，但他对洛基终究不是真正的爱，所以他看到下一个简时才无法抑制感情。洛基颤抖着想道，他们度过了蜜月，索尔很快就到中庭住了大半年，那也许是因为在最初复活的激情退去之后，雷神发现自己到底还是不能接受这和兄弟乱伦的生活。

一瞬之间，邪神想要用匕首捅穿索尔的心脏，然后再杀死自己。

沉睡中的索尔笑着，洛基带着恨意望着他，过了片刻，雷神囫囵着说了一句梦话：

“别告诉洛基……”

一滴泪水从绿眼睛里流了下来。


	3. 结局的大纲设想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎改漫画真开心

锤哥这个傻子大半年不回阿斯加德是因为受伤了，当初和哨兵打不相识的结果。

这个宇宙的简是个记者，好不容易约采访到锤就运气暴差的遇到锤哥被伤的事情，然后锤哥觉得自己虽然伤得怪恐怖的，但应该能正常挺过去，就打算当这事没发生过。

然后另一边洛基按照标题要求，带球跑路了。

哨兵的话，按照漫画设定，其实并不是什么“好奇少年进入实验室喝下血清变成超人”，而是“瘾君子找不到毒品在实验室里抓了一瓶最醒目的瞎灌下去了”。然后瘾君子获得了强大的力量，倒也没去为非作歹，而是戒毒成为了超级英雄，但是他就此得了心瘾，尽管其实他根本不需要，但是一个月不喝血清浑身难受。他有个阴暗面，就是他的毒瘾，也有名字，叫虚无，是一个具象化会变成触手怪的东西。然后政府里的人就以给他做心理疏导的名义，实际上是给他血清，来控制了他，屠杀人鱼也是政府里的人下的命令。

设定托尼是知道这些的，但是因为看哨兵得到了力量也是在为国服务没出什么大乱子，托尼就没有对外说。

但是哨兵被政府的人用血清挟持以后，屠杀人鱼就只是个开始了，后来他控制不住了，所以托尼被迫把他爆头。

跑路的基还是想相信哥哥的，但是这种时候反而越不想见锤哥听锤哥解释，于是心理思路十八弯的基就去找托尼了，结果正好撞见托尼爆头哨兵，但是被爆头的哨兵自我修复活过来了，于是就变成洛基和铁人被打得抱头逃命。

这时基身上的锤哥牌雷达（？）让锤哥跑来救人，铁人也叫了其他复仇者来，一面把哨兵往没人的荒漠引。结果双方打起来的时候，海姆达尔从阿斯加德前来救援两位神王，砍伤了哨兵，结果哨兵体内的虚无冒了出来，将海姆达尔撕成了两半。

虚无撕完海姆达尔准备撕锤哥，锤哥险些被杀。（漫画设定虚无拥有【百万颗恒星爆炸的能量】，但这样的设定九界都不够看，故大幅削减为一颗恒星的能量）

然后洛基拿出了哥哥曾经收纳他灵魂，这一千五百多年没离身，一直保护他的生命之匣扔给了哥哥，但是自己没来得及脱逃，被虚无的触手抓住准备撕开。

【此处应该有个停顿，第二天再更新【x】】

然后吸收了生命之匣的锤哥召唤出暴风战斧，砍断了一把虚无的触手，又把所有能量全部灌注战斧轰了哨兵。总之就是一场超级大战之后，虚无被暂时干掉了，哨兵又变成枯瘦瘾君子，但是他表示只要他活着，虚无就会复活，请求锤哥干掉他，锤哥最后把他干掉然后带去太阳火化了。

至于锤哥为什么总能认出洛基呢？

因为当初基基灵魂被灭霸捏碎死前一刻将一片灵魂附着在哥哥身上作为他最后的小小心思，锤哥收集了整个宇宙都缺了这一片灵魂，于是在复活小基时希望弟弟完整的哥哥就把自己的灵魂捏碎然后亲了一片给弟弟，所以洛基身上直到那时都有哥哥的灵魂在。

总而言之，本文一半的情节是霸道总裁带球跑言情文，一半的情节是漫画原剧情。


End file.
